Chaos in the Castle
is a fan fiction made by JesseRoo to enter in the three chapter scary fan fic contest. Chapter 1 Link was riding through Hyrule Field with Epona when the Postman came up to him. "Mr. Link! You have mail!" he shouted as he ran towards him. Link stopped and turned around. "Here you are!" the Postman said and handed Link a letter. Link read the letter out: *Dear Link **Hyrule Castle is having a large feast tonight, and we would be honoured if you could attend. We will be having this feast in honour of the birth of the very first king of Hyrule. We hope you can attend! **Princess Zelda As Link looked up from the letter, he saw the Postman still standing there. "What are you doing?" Link asked. Suddenly, the Postman jumped up and grabbed Link's sword. "Now that I have this, I shall get my revenge!" the Postman shouted. A massive flame burst up out of him, and took the form of a massive humanoid. It then flew away, still holding the Master Sword. Link looked down at the Postman and saw his skin burnt off, screaming in agony on the ground. Chapter 2 As Link arrived at the castle, it was already night. As he walked in the castle, he found it empty. "Strange" he thought, as he began to walk towards Zelda's private room. As he opened the door, a sudden flash of light erupted and he was knocked backwards. He quickly went to unsheathe his sword when he suddenly realised it had been stolen earlier! He ran into the room regardless and saw it empty. One candle lay by Zelda's bed. Suddenly, the candle was blown out. Link walked over to the candle, when a shadow seemed to grow over him. He turned around and saw a massive Dark Link stabbing the Master Sword down. He jumped out of the way, when he saw something. Inside the Master Sword, many faces were inside it. All of them screaming. He saw Princess Zelda's face, screaming as hard as it could. Link ran out of the room. As he walked down the hallway, he saw paintings. However, the paintings were all of things like vampires and when he got to the first King of Hyrule's portrait, he saw a Redead. Link made the fatal mistake of looking into the portrait's eyes. He was frozen still and heard a loud screaming. The Master Sword began flying down the hallway towards him, but he couldn't move. The screaming got louder. Suddenly, the Sword set on fire and a massive flaming beast appeared out of nowhere holding it. The sword went straight into Link. He quickly, using his last burst of strength, pulled the sword out and picked it up. He suddenly felt massive power flow through him as millions of spirits flew out of the sword. "Nooooo!!!!" the beast shrieked, and the flames on it began to stop burning. It eventually stopped burning altogether and revealed a small map. Link fell to the ground, going to die after the sword wound when the sword began glowing and light energy went towards him. With newfound power, Link picked up the map. It showed the location of the Light Spirit springs. "Hmmm..." Link said, and walked out of the castle. Chapter 3 As Link arrived at the first Spirit Spring, he found Midna waiting there. "Midna! How did you get back here?" he asked. Suddenly, Midna's eyes turned completely white and she lunged towards him. Link put his sword up to defend himself, and Midna ran straight into it. Her body was pierced completely by the sword. "You... murderer!" she screamed, then died. As Link walked up to the Light Spirit, the glowing ball of light suddenly turned dark. THe Light Spirit appeared as a large flaming beast. "Link!" it shouted. "NOOO!!!" Link shouted and turned to run away. "Remember the light energy which healed you? Because I am a Light Spirit, I can control that light, correct?" Link suddenly had a vision of himself being stabbed with the Master Sword. "I therefore, shall corrupt that light as I myself have been" it said and Link suddenly fell to the ground. His body began to light on fire, and as he screamed, the Light Spirit laughed. Link continued burning, but he didn't die. He became an eternally living being, doomed to stay burning. "You can restore yourself if you agree to capture one thousand souls in that sword" it said, and Link suddenly realised what that flaming beast was. "Here, take the Ocarina of Time and travel to the past" the Spirit said. Link had a sudden realisation: he was the destroyer of Hyrule. Category:Horror